1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to push pins, specifically an improved illuminating push pin.
2. Description of Prior Art
Push pins have traditionally been used to affix one item to another, such as posting a note on a bulletin board. A second traditional use of push pins has been to draw attention to an item or a specific piece of information. For example, marking a specific place on a map or drawing attention to a specific note posted on a bulletin board full of notes. In order to accomplish this second use, push pins have been produced in various sizes, shapes and colors. Unfortunately, this approach has limited success in highlighting specific items. In order to increase the effectiveness of push pins to highlight specific items, methods of illuminating push pins have been developed. The majority of these methods consist of utilizing an electrified bulletin board to provide power to an illuminable push pin. The electrified bulletin boards consist of conductive sheets sandwiched by insulating layers. The push pin is equipped with electrical contacts that are inserted into the electrified bulletin board. These electrical contacts perform the function of the pin part of a traditional push pin. When the electrical contacts are inserted into the electrified bulletin board each electrical contact pierces one of the conductive sheets. This completes the electrical circuit and a bulb in the push pin lights. Examples of these types of systems include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,885 to Goran Elfver Elfverson Mar. 25, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,232 to Michael E. R. Sallberg Dec. 12, 1989; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,463 to David L. Ross Apr. 23, 1991. Unfortunately, this type of system has some serious drawbacks. For example, this system requires that an electrified bulletin board be available at every location where a user may want to post a note. For example, if a person wanted to post a notice on the bulletin board at work or at a grocery store and an electrified bulletin board was not available, they would not be able to use an illuminable push pin to highlight their information. Another example is a situation where it was desirable to use an illuminable push pin to highlight an area on a map or a chart. The map or chart would first have to be mounted on an electrified bulletin board. The present invention overcomes this drawback by providing a self contained power supply. Therefore, it can be used anywhere a traditional push pin could be used. A second drawback to the systems that use an electrified bulletin board is the fact that the electrified bulletin boards use electrically conductive sheets that are built into the electrified bulletin boards. Over time and after numerous insertions and removals of the push pins, these electrically conductive sheets will wear out. The present invention overcomes this drawback because electrically conductive sheets are not required. In fact, a bulletin board is not required. A third drawback to the systems that use an electrified bulletin board is the fact that the electrified bulletin boards are more expensive due to the fact that a user must purchase the electrified board as well as the push pins. The present invention should be less expensive because the user only has to purchase the push pins. A fourth drawback to the systems that use an electrified bulletin board is the fact that the electrified bulletin boards require more space. The present invention does not require a board at all. Therefore, the present invention can be used where space is limited.
A second approach to providing a lighted system to affix two items together is the Bolt-Light Bulb Combination of U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,259 to Danny R. Dorsett, Gerald D. Smith Jun. 11, 1985. This device is a bolt with a light bulb contained therein. Power is provided to the bulb via electrical wires that pass through the bolt shank and to an external power supply. A drawback of this device is that it requires a matching female device into which the bolt can be threaded or a matching nut that can be threaded onto the bolt to affix it in place. This limits the number of places where the device can be used. The present invention is much more flexible and easier to use in that it can be used anywhere there is a surface that the pin can be inserted into. Another drawback of the Bolt-light Bulb Combination is that it requires an external power source whereas the present invention carries its own power supply.